


The Shower

by alexandrine



Series: Two Parts, One Soul [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: Someone's in need of attention.





	The Shower

 

The curtain rings scrape against the rod as he pushes open the shower curtain to flick on the water, waiting for the water to warm as he reaches over his head to tug off his shirt and undershirt, then shucking out of his jeans and underwear. Kicking the clothes aside, he steps into the shower, hissing at the feeling of hot water hitting his skin.

He leans against the cool tile, the water hitting his legs. Eyes close as he sorts through images, sending a tiny pulse over the bond to see where  _ he _ might be. Ah. Today is pottery day Safe to distract.

A hand slicked with lubricant rests over his heart, then slowly slides down his torso, fingers following the dips and waves of his muscles, the bond thrown open as he delights in the feeling of fingers on skin, imagining another set of hands, another time. A slow discovery of where to touch and taste, husky words in Spanish spilling over them in the golden light of a summer afternoon. A dark head, hair curling from the heat bent over him, mouth leaving trails of fire in its wake over skin and bone, artist hands taking the place of his own on his flesh, feeling him harden in readiness.

_ Those fingers, bearing tiny scars from his work, skate over sensitive flesh, drawing words in broken English and Spanish from his lips, head tossed back into the pillows as he opens himself for his  _ querido _ , to feel their bodies linked the same as their hearts and minds. _

_ The shower curtain whispers once more, a hand pulling it open as a lean body steps in, his hair flattened by his hat, tossed somewhere in the house on his way up the stairs. He's pressed against the wall as those hands brush his away, and a warm mouth envelopes his straining dick. He buries his hands in dark curls, fingers rubbing circles as that skilled mouth works him, drawing cries and pleas from his lips until white heat streaks through him from the top of his head to his toes and out into his  _ querido's _ mouth. _

_ He doesn't protest as he's gently cleaned and turned to face the wall, the tiles cool against his heated flesh. Those deft artist fingers are gentle as he's prepared, slowly opening him for something bigger than a finger or three. His hands flex against slick tile as the fingers are soon replaced with a blunter object, hot and pulsing as he's filled up, bodies linked. _

_ He gasps at the feeling of fullness, a surge of love and adoration flooding the bond, intertwined with lust and desire. So deep. He steps back a little, and arches his back, feeling him slip in a little deeper, drawing a low moan. Hips start to work pressing in, and he catches the rhythm, pushing back with every stroke in. The shower's filled with steam and their mingling cries, as skin contacts skin, friction drawing a heavy warmth through his body, electric shocks slowly building. Heat and lightning fill him as he comes, words in Spanish crossing his lips. _

His breathing’s choppy as he comes down from his climax, the world coming back into focus. Hot water beating against his bare legs, the sound of his heart beating in his chest. Steps outside the door, and the rustle of a shower curtain being pulled back. A second heartbeat and the feel of a lean body pressed against his with a warm mouth on his lips, and a gentle touch on his sensitive skin, then it’s  _ them _ , two parts of a whole soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Bondverse AU. This is set before 'Saying Goodbye'


End file.
